Soar
by PissedxOffxPrincessx18
Summary: She didn't know where she went wrong. All she ever wanted was her crush to finally notice her. 'What will it take for Naruto kun to finally like me.' she whispered quietly, unaware of the pair of crystal blue eyes watching her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Soar" by Christina Aguilera that is in this story. I own nothing except the plot, all rights to this Anime/Manga go to the brilliant mind of Masashi Kishimoto-san.  
**  
**A/N:** All right, this is a oneshot. And is my first attempt at writing about this pair. It might be a little OOC but it's intended that way. I haven't really read fics with this as the main pairing, so if this sounds like something you've already seen... I had no idea... lol, there are a few quotes from Chapter 78 in the manga. Hope you like it!!

-

**SPOILER WARNING: Most details follow the time skip, although it's not very much. Everyone -From Rookie Nine- is Fifteen.**

"BLAH" - Talking  
_"BLAH" -_ Flash Back  
_'BLAH' -_ Thinking  
_**'BLAH'**_ - Inner Sakura  
"_BLAH_" - Emphasizing  
"**BLAH**" - Yelling

* * *

It was in the middle of the night in Konohagakure, almost everyone was sleeping soundly or were just returning from another mission. There were hardly any sounds, all except for the crickets chirping quietly here and there. The sound of the tree limbs and leaves rustling in the soft winds and the light creaking squeaks that came from the swing tied to a tree limb across from the Academy. 

The person on the said swing paid no attention to the annoying squeaks, all thoughts and focus on the problem that was currently running their sanity down to nearly nothing.

Eyes that were usually happy and shy were now downcast, looking at the sandaled feet barely moving across the ground with a deep sadness.

Her Family, expected everything from her. She was supposed to be strong and confident, self assured and.. Everything she was not.

She had become stronger over the years, but that alone wasn't enough in their eyes. They always criticized her for being soft spoken, shy, quiet and just being the complete opposite of everything they thought she should be.

Unlike most, she didn't find it to be very bad. She didn't like talking that much with people. Though she did when she had to, she just didn't like talking for the fact that she stumbled over her words when she's nervous. Though most people didn't mind and never said anything about it. But there was always something, in her Family's eyes, that was never right.

_'Your a Hyuga of the Main branch, you should be acting more like a leader.. not a mouse.' _

Was just one of the many cruel statements they always snapped at her about. It was just one of many reasons why was like the way she was. How can they expect someone to have so much self confidence.. When all they did was try and break every bit she ever tried to gain.

_"Stand up, Hanabi!" Her Father instructed.. He was training only her Sister that day when her Sensei came by, the same day her Genin team formed. _

_"From this day forward, Hinata will be under my command.. If that truly meets with your approval. Hinata is supposed to be the heir apparent of the Hyuga main branch," There was a slight pause in Kurenai's voice. "In her work as a Genin, she will be constantly surrounded by and in danger of death."_

_"Do as you please... We regard her as superfluous to the clan... She's a failure who cannot even measure up to Hanabi, five years her junior."_

He probably didn't know she was just on the other side of the Shoji screen when he had said that.. Though, he probably wouldn't have cared if she had heard or not back then.

She couldn't blame him for saying it though, even if the words hurt her. She nearly jumps out of her skin when something drops or breaks, she flinches when someone raises their voice, she speaks so low and stutters her words when she's nervous or upset.. And it all had to do with them. Always putting so much pressure on her, forcing her to train so much when she was young when she was on the verge of collapsing. And when they thought the Heir to be too weak, they would just simply disown her. Not caring less about what she did, where she went or what happened to her. It was one of the reasons why her Father started training her younger Sister more and casting her to the side, as if a needed tool, yet too broken to be used. But that was during the time of the first Chunin exams. Though, she has been training a lot more then she use to with her Father. Most of the others still see her as weak. Though it's mainly the elders of the Main branch.

Her brows furrowed.

Main branch, Cadet branch... Who cared? In her opinion, there shouldn't even be two separate branches like that. She still never liked the way they used them. They were still Family, how can they have been so cold and cruel?

_'Would I be able to change the rules?'_ She wondered countless times. Being able to put a stop with having two branches, using one only as their shield. Being able to put a stop to them having to use something as wretched as the "Curse" mark.

Though, her eyes only saddened when she realized, she would be the only one opposing to it. It takes someone like the Hokage to change rules like those. And they wouldn't listen to her even if it was time for her to lead the Clan.

Her thoughts went to her cousin, Neji. When he was younger, she always seen anger and hatred in his eyes.. Mostly towards her. And she didn't blame him. Though she had nothing to do with it, it wasn't her fault she was born into this. But she had never hated him for it, not even once. Even when he had nearly killed her during their match in the Chunin exams. She could never hate someone she considered her Brother.

She smiled sadly, yet grimly. Even if she refused to lead until they changed the rules they would probably have someone hired to kill her off and have her Sister be the one to lead. Knowing Hanabi would most likely not worry about things like those or try and change them.. And thinking Hinata wasn't strong enough to fit the title because of it.

_When they push when they pull, tell me can you hold on_  
_When they say you should change, can__ you lift your head high  
and stay strong_  
_Will you give up, give in, when your heart's crying out that it's wrong_  
_Will you love you for you at the end of it all_

Holding onto the chains of the swing, Hinata kicked off the ground to swing back further.

She remembered the day she told Neji what she really thought of the Family, and how one day she'd eventually have it as one Family, not two, and that she would gladly hand over her place in the clan to him.. It was different to see someone who was always so serious be so surprised. It was amusing that she put him at a loss for words.. Though, she doubted it would ever happen again.

_'Someone like the Hokage to change the rules..'_ She thought for a moment.

Naruto..

She smiled. She knew he would be Hokage one day, she believed he could and no one would stop him.

_'I wonder if.. If he'll ever think of me more then just a friend, or a teammate?'_

She frowned again.. If so many people could pick up on the fact she liked him then why couldn't he? Ino and Tenten already asked her about it, but she never said anything. Being too shy that they caught it.

Maybe.. He didn't like her like he liked Sakura. Could be, he never even notices when she's there. So what was it that made him like Sakura? Of course, she was a bit more social. She spoke up for herself, she was headstrong, courageous. Maybe that's why he liked her more.

She felt her heart sinking down again, eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular. Of course, this had to be it. He was the opposite of her, he was loud, he always spoke his mind and he never gives up. But that was one of the reasons why she had admired him when they were still in the Academy. He never quit and let him self drown in his own sorrow- like she was currently doing.

The only person who she had ever seen show any act of kindness to him back then was Iruka-sensei. No one else would care.

She would have been there.. But. She was just too shy to even look at him. What started out as admiration ended up as a crush, then it had escalated into so much more. But now, she wasn't sure where she went wrong. Maybe it was when she thought if she looked different, he'd like her. Though, he still didn't even care.

* * *

**Two Years Ago..**

"So, did you hear the news, pig?"

"I thought I said to stop calling me that! And no, what are you talking about?"

Hinata was passing the Yamanaka flower shop, hearing Sakura and Ino talking on her way by, she slowed down.

"Naruto, he left this morning to go training with that pervy Sannin."

"Wow, really?"

"Mm-hmm, I just hope he doesn't end up like him."

"... I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad."

"Well I- wait, ew!"

Ino laughed. "So when's he coming back?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm not sure.. He said this could be years, so he can get strong enough to bring Sasuke back."

"Oh.."

Hinata stopped walking._ 'H-he left?'_

"But what about you? You said you have good news too, what was it?"

"I'm going to be the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage!!" She squealed.

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Yes! She said that because of my chakra control she will teach me medical jutsu too!"

There was a pout in Ino's voice. "Lucky you, both you and Naruto get to train with one of the legendary Sannin and I'm stuck here with a chain smoking Sensei, a lazy ass and a gluten!"

Sakura laughed. "Ino keep you're voice down, what if your Dad hears you?"

She shrugged. "He doesn't care."

They started chatting again and Hinata continued walking. _'Sakura-san is training too? And Naruto-kun wont be back for.. Years..'_

Just the thought alone crushed any hope she had of telling him that she liked him.

When she got home, she caught her reflection in a mirror on her way to her room.

Did Naruto like Sakura because of her personality, or because of the way she looked? It was probably both..

What would he think if she grew her hair a little longer.. She sighed.. How could she compete with someone like Sakura? Even though she didn't like him, he still liked her.

He.. Still likes her..

Of course, she was confident, she wasn't a shy person. She was going to be training under the Fifth Hokage. She has short pretty pink hair, bright green eyes. She lived up to her names meaning. How could he not like her?

And here she was shy, couldn't even say one thing to him. She only had short simple blue/black hair, silvery eyes.. He even said more then once he thought she was weird.

So, what if she changed her style. Would it help? Sure, nothing too different. Just to get him to look her way, what could go wrong.. But who cares of the consequences, as long as he notices her.. right?

_In life, there's gonna be times where you're feeling low  
And in your mind, insecurity seems to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval  
We keep forgettin' that the one thing we should know is _

Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door, it's in your hands, the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar

* * *

**Present Time..**

After everything she did, training so hard for the past two years, making small but noticeable changes in her appearance. Everyone else seemed ok with it and so was she, but.. Why wasn't he ok with it? It's like he still didn't even care.

All she ever wanted as for him to notice her. She would have gave up a lot of things just to have that one small wish come true. But why, why wasn't that enough?

She stopped swinging, her feet dragging on the ground as the swing came to a stop. Her eyes closed to stop the tears from falling.

"W-what will it take, for Naruto-kun to finally like me?" She whispered quietly.

* * *

**Three Hours Ago..**

"A-are you sure that t-this will work?"

Ino and Sakura nodded.

"Of course! You look great, Hinata. He'd really have to be an idiot not to see that." Ino nodded, arms crossed.

She looked down at her self. "I-I don't know.."

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "You'll get his attention, don't worry! Just leave some of the talking to us, ok?"

After a few seconds, she nodded.

The two girls pulled her from the corner she was in and towards Naruto, who was finally back home. Most of the Rookie Nine decided to have a little get together due to the years apart.

Hinata blushed.. He looked a little older, not much has changed. Though, the only thing orange he wore was his pants and the two orange stripes that went across his black jacket. His hair was a little longer then it use to be, it wasn't as spiked as use to be either. He wasn't even near her height anymore, he had to at least be 6"2.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called out.

Most of them had seen Naruto when he first got back. But she on the other hand, hid behind a tree because she wasn't sure what to say to him. Not that she could have said anything, of course.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! What are-" He stopped for a moment. "H-hinata?"

Feeling Ino elbow her back, she smiled. "Hi Naruto-kun, w-welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks.." He trailed off. Was that really her? She looked.. different.

"So how was training?" Sakura asked.

"It was ok, I learned a lot." He grinned.

Ino was about to say something to that, but knew Sakura didn't want to hear it and who knew what would happen to Hinata. So she opted for something else. "You know, Sakura's doing well in the Medical field. She's been teaching Hinata too."

"Really? You want to be a Medic-nin?"

Hinata nodded.. And felt Ino elbow her back again because of it. "Y-yes."

Sakura smiled. "She's doing very well. If she had ever decided to become a full time Medic she'd be one of the best there."

"That's great, Hinata."

"Hey!! Naruto, get over here!" Someone called from the other side of the room.

"Hey, I'll see ya later." He turned and left.

Hinata sighed.

Both girls who were standing a little ways behind her now stood in front of her.

Sakura, who looked nervous stood to her left.

And Ino, who looked frustrated, stomped her foot on the ground, hands in fists to her right. "Oh, I can't believe him! He barely even looked at her! That blind stupid little-!"

Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh!"

Hinata took a deep breath and sighed. "I-it's ok.. M-maybe next time?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled.

Ino shook a fist at Naruto's back. "As long as I get to knock some sense into the fool."

Sakura swatted her fist away. "Calm down, pig. Why don't you go find Shikamaru?"

There was a pause before she finally smiled, blushing a little. "I'll.. Find him later."

"U-um.. I'm not going to stay v-very much longer. I-I think I'm going to just leave now."

"What! No! But you just-!"

Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth again. "It's ok, Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the hospital, ok?"

She nodded before walking away. When she looked around she didn't see Naruto anymore. Frowning, she kept walking.

_The boy who wonders is he good enough for them_  
_Keeps tryin to please 'em all but he just never seems to fit in_  
_Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be good enough for him_  
_Keeps tryin to change and that's a game she'll never win_

_In life, there's gonna be times where you're feeling low_  
_And in your mind, insecurity seems to take control_  
_We start to look outside ourselves, for acceptance and approval_  
_We keep forgettin that the one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own_  
_Love will open every door, it's in your hands, the world is yours_  
_Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold_  
_What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_

She walked out of the building and turned left, about to go down the next left turn but stopped at hearing voices. She put her back to the building, just inches away from the corner and listened when she recognized them. She stayed hidden where they wouldn't see her and masked her chakra signature.

"So is Hinata here yet?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, she's with Sakura and Ino." Naruto answered.

"Well.." He drawled.

"'Well', what?"

He groaned. "Hinata, what do you think about her?"

"What are you talkin' about?"

She heard someone hit him. "He means do you like her new look, Idiot." Shikamaru sighed.

"Ow! Uh.. Oh, I dunno."

There was another hit. "What do you mean 'I dunno' did you even see her?!" Kiba yelled.

"Ow! Damn it, stop hitting me!"

"Well if you weren't such a dumb fuck I wouldn't have to!"

"What was that you-!"

"Knock it off! Both of you." Shikamaru cut in.

"Fine, but answer me.. Do you?"

Naruto crossed his arms, glaring at Kiba. "Not really."

"What, why not?"

"I don't like it." She looked like a doll that Ino and Sakura could dress up. Was what he wanted to say.

Shikamaru cut in again. "He's got a point, why not?"

"Because, I don't. I don't like it at all. It's just stupid."

Hinata felt like there was barb wire being tied tightly around her heart. _'But, I thought that.. But they.. They said that he'd..' _Her eyes went blurry and she turned around quickly, running back the other way. She bumped into someone, muttered an apology and continued on.

"Hey! Hinata what's wrong, where are you going!?" Tenten yelled, but the girl never stopped and was out of sight. She turned back the other way the girl came.

_

* * *

_

Hinata ran home and locked herself in her room, crying.. How could he say that? What was wrong with how she looked? Not much had changed, so why? Did he really not like her?

She walked into her bathroom and put her hands on the counter. She watched as tears fell onto the surface.

Her heart felt broken. If someone else had told her what he said she would have never believed it. His words alone cut her deeper then any Shuriken, Kunai or Katana ever could.

_'A-after all I did to get him to f-finally notice me.. He doesn't like me at all.'_

She stayed like that, crying for the next few minutes, thinking over things until something caught her attention. It was her reflection, and there was one thing she didn't like about it..

She couldn't recognize herself.

She wanted to take a chance to try something different, to _be_ something different. She wanted to be his but now she wondered if it all was in vein.

But everything was going so well. Her confidence was better thanks to Tenten, Ino and Sakura. But after what happened tonight, it felt like her whole world crashed down as she looked at the person staring back at her.

Her hair was longer, just a few inches past her shoulders. She was still around 5"4. She was wearing a light purple strapless dress that ended above her knees. White open toed heels. The dress alone showed off more curved no one knew she had because of always wearing baggy clothes. Her once nice make-up around her eyes that consisted of black eyeliner with a purple/blue eyeshadow that matched the dress, now ran down her face. Besides the clear lip gloss Ino made her put on, everything she had on was simple for the occasion. She had a silver chain necklace around her neck with a small flower, which was a purple crystal in the middle, white oval shaped diamonds around it with a small silver stem and leaf.

But what the girls had on was shorter and more revealing. So why didn't he like what she looked like? Was everything just one big mistake?

After a few more minutes of thinking, she wiped all traces of make-up and tears from her face and left to walk numbly around Konoha.

_In the mirror is where she comes face to face with her fears_  
_Her own reflection, now foreign to her after all these years_  
_All of her life she has tried to be something besides herself_  
_Now time has passed and she's ended up someone else with regret_  
_What is it in us, that makes us feel the need to keep pretending_  
_Gotta let ourselves be_

_

* * *

_

**Present Time..**

So this is where she's been for the past three hours.. Unawares of the pair of crystal blue eyes watching her from the roof top of the Academy.

He's been here for the last half hour and the only movements she's made was to move the swing.

Hell, he wouldn't have even been here if it weren't for a very pissed off Tenten who came around the corner, five Kunai in hand.

He watched as she stopped swinging, her feet dragging on the ground as the swing came to a stop. Her eyes closed.

"W-what will it take, for Naruto-kun to finally like me?" She whispered quietly.

He froze._ 'What did she just... You mean she...'_

He jumped down quietly, walking up next to her. He froze again when he seen a line of tears down the side of her face, the faint light from the moon that was able to make it's way through the tree tops caused it to shine. "Hinata?" He asked softly, not really sure what to do.

She gasped and tensed, her head shot up instantly. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

He blinked, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, you didn't stutter."

Her eyes turned sad again and she looked away. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

He sighed deeply, remembering why he was here and knelt down to her right. "Listen.. Hinata.. I didn't mean it the way-"

"Then why did you say it?" She asked quietly.

"Honest truth?"

She nodded. Preparing for the worst.

"Because.. It just doesn't seem like you.. I like the old you."

She blushed. "W-what?"

"See, that's what I mean!" He grinned, but it soon faded. "Tenten, she told us you heard.. But, you left before hearing the rest." She glanced over at him to see sincerity in his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me what you look like. Sure, you're shy, soft spoken and a little weird at times," He grinned again when she was about to look away. "But that's what I like about you, Hinata."

Her face felt like it was on fire and was thankful it wasn't that noticeable, though she was sure he could tell either way. She looked down to her lap, pointing her index fingers together. "Y-you really m-mean it?"

Still grinning, he laughed and gave her a thumbs up. "Of course!" Though, he's leaving out the part that it was just before Tenten chased him through the building, throwing who knows how many weapons at him, followed by Ino kicking him after throwing her own Kunai and Sakura yelling at him.

She managed to let out a small giggle.

After that it was quiet..

* * *

Two people watched as the two by the swing stayed there in silence. They hid behind the bushes, chakra concealed. 

"Finally!" Ino whispered.

"It only took nine years and fifty Kunai's for him to figure it out though." Tenten laughed quietly.

"Yes, but this is good for us too." Ino nodded.

"Why's that?"

She grinned. "I made a bet with Mr. Lazy that he would figure out she liked him."

"What kind of bet?"

"Eighty, in cash and if he lost he would not only have to pay up, but dress like Lee for a week."

Tenten laughed. "That's not as mean as my bet though."

"What was yours, who with?"

"Neji said there was no way possible for him to ever realize she liked him."

"Ok, but what was the bet?"

She sighed. "If I lost, I'd have to wear my hair down for a month and.." She cringed. "Ask Gai-sensei and Lee about all of their 'youthful' missions. But if he lost, he'd have to ask Kakashi, next time he goes on a mission with him, if he could read Icha Icha and to ask Gai-sensei and Lee about their missions too." She grinned.

Ino put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at the image of the said ice block reading the orange covered book.

* * *

She took a deep breath and sighed, enjoying the warm but cool weather. Listening to the crickets that were still singing and the leaves that were dancing above them in the wind. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful. 

"Um.. N-naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, t-there is something t-that I've been m-meaning to tell you.." She paused. "Well, um. I, I-I..." She trailed off.

Naruto smiled and held her right hand with his, causing her to stop poking her index fingers together. He would have never known the 'Goddess' he seen by the lake that night during a mission, years ago.. was Hinata. And when Kiba finally told him who it was.. Well.

"I know.. I like you too, Hinata-chan."

Her face flushed and she felt like her heart stopped.. She started to fall back- she fainted.

"Ahh! Hey!" Naruto pulled her back up, holding her by the shoulders. "Hey, wake up! Hinata-chan you ok!? Ahh crap, what do I do!?" He panicked, then picked her up bridal style and went to find Sakura.

* * *

As the two were out of sight, Ino stood up from behind the bushes with a leaf in her hair. She kicked up high at nothing. "Oh yeah! I'm eighty bucks richer and dear Shika-_kun_ has to be Lee's mini-me!" She laughed near evilly. 

Tenten stood next to her, laughing nervously. _'She may be happy now.. But wait until we tell the guys. I have a feeling this wont go so well.'_

* * *

Sakura groaned as she walked down the halls of the hospital. Why on earth she was called here -on her day off no less- was beyond her. But she had a feeling it wasn't a mission gone wrong if the Genin gave her a note from Tsunade saying to go to room 34 quickly, drawing a little smiley face at the end, blushing with the words 'Heeheehee' next to it in a little air bubble. 

Though for someone who had to be slightly drunk by now.. She did draw the little anime version of herself pretty well.

After pulling the white coat over her dress, leaving it unbuttoned. She walked up to the door pulling the chart from it's place next to it. She knocked and opened the door. "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, I'll be-"

Before she could finish reading- or her sentence. She was tackled to the ground, chart and pen flying in the air.

"Sakura-chan! You've gotta help me!"

"Ack! Naruto!? What the hell are _you_ doing here, are you drunk or something!?" She yelled, trying to pry off his vice like grip from around her waist.._ 'Urrgh, he's sobbing like Lee.'_

"It's Hinata!"

"Well I'll help if you get off me!" She yelled and managed to push him back by the forehead, then kicked his chest, sending him back into the room. She groaned and got up, dusting herself off before picking the chart up and going in the room where the girl was laying on the bed. "What happened?"

"Ouch.." Naruto winced as he stood up and limped over to the other side of the bed. "She fainted."

Remembering what happened earlier tonight, she glared at him. "You apologized to her, right."

"Uh.. Y-yes."

"And?"

He blushed. "Oh.. Um.."

_'Wait a minute.. A fainting Hinata.. Blushing Naruto.. He apologized..'_

**_'Well I'll be damned.'_**

"Naruto, what did you do?"

"Well.. I said I liked her and.. Well." He gestured around the room.

She clapped happily, scary aura now gone. "Finally! And as for Hinata, did she hit her head when she fell?"

"No."

"Then she's fine! She was probably just shocked you said that to her, just stay here until she wakes up and then walk her home. She'll feel fine by then." She said, still smiling from the good news.

"Wait a minute, she fainted 'cause of me?"

She groaned again. "Well, she's only liked you since we started at the Academy."

"So all those other times?"

She nodded. "Yep, that was why she's always so shy around you. Or why she fainted when she was around you."

He blinked. "Oh, I thought it was just because she was being weird." He said honestly.

Sakura hit him over the head with the clip board. "No, you idiot! Now, when she wakes up, **Ask! Her! Out!** Doctors orders!" She grinned when he looked at her funny from the odd request.

She turned around and left the room to sign Hinata's paperwork before going back home.

* * *

**Half Hour Later..**

_'Where.. am.._' She sighed. _'So, it was all just a dream.'_

"Hinata-chan?"

Her eyes shot open at the voice and the hand holding hers. "N-naruto-kun?"

"Are you feelin' better?"

"W-where a-am I?" She asked, sitting up.

"The hospital, you fainted when we were at the swings so I asked Sakura-chan to make sure you were ok." He grinned.

Her face flushed. _'I-it wasn't a dream?!'_

"Oh.. Um, I was wondering. Uh.. Would.. You like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"..." She fell back on the bed with a thud.

"Ahh! Not again! Hinata-chan, wake up! Crap, crap, crap!! **Sakura-chaaaaan!! Get back here!!**"

After a few minutes -and when a nurse told him to be quiet- he calmed down.. He noticed Hinata looked more peaceful when she was asleep. He didn't see the traces of shyness like when she always looked at him, or the nervous smile.

He blushed. _'Wow.. I guess.. She does look a bit different from when I last saw her.. In a good way at least.'_

After not having no one besides friends in his life.. Now that he knew there was someone who liked him like that, and always has. For some reason, he didn't want to let that go. He didn't want to leave either.

Actually.. It.. Just kind of felt right to be here next to her.

He held onto her hand again. _'I'll always be here beside you. Just like you have been for me.. Even if I didn't know it.'_

_Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own_  
_Love will open every door, it's in your hands, the world is yours_  
_Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold  
__What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar _

_Spread your wings and soar  
Don't be scared to fly alone, __find a path that is your own_  
_Love will open every door, it's in your hands, the world is yours_  
_Don't hold back and always know, all the answers will unfold_  
_What are you waiting for, don't wait, spread your wings and soar_

_So what are you waiting for..  
_

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe I wrote something this fluffy. lol but I always wanted to write a story with this pairing- you have to admit it's Kawaii!! I think the song kind of fit. Well, if you like it.. let me know! I like getting reviews. Lets me know people liked the story, heehee.. I do challenge fics too! So fell free to ask! lol Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
